The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner, and more particularly, to a capsule toner.
A known capsule toner includes a plurality of toner particles each including a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) covering a surface of the core. The shell layers covering the cores of the toner particles can improve high-temperature preservability of the toner.